The pack goes to Hogwarts
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Set in PoA.  With Serius on the loose and a werewolf as a teacher, Albus decided to enlist the help of some certain wolves...
1. Chapter 1

Sam was pacing back and forwards, worry on his face.  
>"What's up boss?" Paul asked tenderly, aware Sam seemed aggitated.<br>"Well...er, we need the whole pack first." he answered.  
>Paul nodded and sounded a deep howl that carried through the entire forrest.<br>In minutes, the pack had gathered, and Sam finally explained.  
>"I was recently visited by a man called Albus Dumbledore. He had travelled all the way from England to come and see me about something very important."<br>"What was it?" Seth asked, curiosity overwhelming him.  
>"Well, he's a headmaster at a very special school. This school teached Witches and Wizards about how to properly use their magic etc. In his world, there are werewolves, but he's having trouble with one kind of."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Well, this werewolf is a true werewolf - a child of the moon. He is a very good friend of Albus,<br>and has been invited to teach defense against the dark arts at his school. The thing is,  
>Albus wants every precaution taken to ensure the safety of his pupils. Though this werewolf is good, he cannon control himself when he turns. So every full moon, the students are in danger.<br>He has a safe place to go, but he could always get out in his wolf form. So, Albus has offered a huge salary and his immense gratitude if we were to go to the school and help protect the children there."  
>"But what about the vampires here?" Jacob asked.<br>"I know. I think we should split the pack, for now. I said I would go to london, but does anyone else want to go?"  
>Seth, Paul, and Jared said yes, so that was done.<br>Sam, Paul, Jared and Seth would go to London.  
>"Jacob, you should be Alpha anyway, so you should run the pack while I'm gone." Sam said.<br>Jacob nodded.  
>"That doesn't mean kill Edward while you have a chance by the way." Sam added, grinning.<br>Jacob grinned back and nodded.

So, eight days later, the four wolves flew out to London and met Albus Dumbledore at Kings cross. "Oh thank you so much!" Albus greeted, siezing Sam's hand.  
>"Albus, this is Paul, Jared and Seth." Sam introduced.<br>"A pleasure to meet you. If you follow me, we'll get on the train and you can meet the wolf in question." 


	2. Chapter 2

On the train, Albus explained more about the school.  
>"There are some unfortunate changes this year," he added grimly, "I'm afraid Dementors are staying at the school entrances. They are very dark creatures, and they feed on happy memories until there is nothing but sorrow in you souls. If they don't suck that out either."<br>Paul was looking rather white.  
>"You Ok?" Sam asked, putting a hand on Paul's shoulder.<br>"I'll be fine."  
>"I'm afraid they are there because there is a killer on the loose. His name is Serius Black.<br>He is after one of the most important students in the wizarding world." Albus was saying.  
>"Who is he?" Seth begged, none to calmly.<br>"Seth." Sam warned quietly.  
>"His name is Harry Potter. He will come to defeat the dark lord."<br>"Who?"  
>"Lord Voldemort. I feel he will return within the next 2 years, and Harry is the only one who can stop him. Please my friends, you must keep this under wraps."<br>"No problem." Seth grinned.  
>Sam rolled his eyes.<br>Suddenly, the train jolted to a stop, and all the lights went out, while a terrible cold overcame them.  
>"What's going on?" Jared asked, a little fearfully.<br>"There's one on the train." Albus said darkly.  
>Seth immediatly ducked behind Sam.<br>"Oh don't be such a puppy!" Paul sneered.  
>"Paul, shut up!" Sam barked.<br>"Dementors should be very much feared." Albus said cautiously.  
>Suddenly, the train warmed up and the lights came on again, making everything seem better.<br>A few moments later, a man appeared.  
>"Albus, it attacked Harry! I sent it away, but he's a little shaken up. I gave him some chocolate."<br>"How dare it? It had no right to even come on the train!" Albus raged.  
>"Indeed. It was looking for Serius." the man replied.<br>Then he caught sight of the four strange men.  
>"Who's this?" he asked.<br>"Ah. Well, please don't take offense Remus."  
>"Offense? What do you mean?"<br>"Well, I er hired them to keep an eye on you when you turned." Albus hurried.  
>"Oh...but I thought the potion and the shrieking shack would work..."<br>"Oh I'm sure it will - it's just in case. Forgive me, I just want my students safe."  
>"No, I understand, I do. Hi, it's great to make your aquitence." Remus smiled, offering his hand.<br>Sam took it.  
>"Greetings. I'm Sam, this is Paul, Jared and Seth."<br>"Forgive me, but how are you going to control me when I turn?" Remus asked.  
>"We're wolves too. We can transform into wolves whenever we wish."<br>"Oh, your animagi?" Remus asked.  
>"No," Albus smiled, "These men are special. Their anscestors made it possible for them to change whenever they wish. Animagi must learn over many years how to transform. They can just do it - and when they're angry."<br>"How do you know so much about us?" Paul asked suspiciously, "No-one has ever revealed our secrets out of our tribe."  
>"That is true, but what you do is considered magic and you are considered magical beasts,<br>therefore, the Ministry of Magic can tell exactly when and where you have transformed, and naturally they investigated when the first of your tribe phased."  
>"What, Ephraim Black? He never said anything." Sam replied.<br>"Black? Not a relative of Serius surely?" Remus asked, interested.  
>"Heavens no - just a mere coincidence." Albus answered.<br>"And it's a coincedence that Serius is an animagus who can form into a large black dog?"  
>Remus pushed.<br>Albus laughed.  
>"A strange coincidence, but yes. Their trive has lived in America for hundreds of years after all." Albus answered firmly.<br>Remus smiled and nodded, and settled down for his year of teaching.  
>Meanwhile, in privacy, Sam phased, hoping Jacob was a wolf at that moment.<br>He was.  
>"Everything alright Jake?" Sam thought.<br>"Yeah, finw. How about you guys?"  
>"It's a strange world we've entered." Sam replied.<br>Jake laughed.  
>"Well, have fun. How long are you staying out there?"<br>"9 months at least." Sam replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and things seemed alright.  
>Sam, Paul, Jared and Seth each got their own rooms, or were free to roam the forrest as wolves whenever they wished.<br>Every full moon, Sam made sure his pack was ready for action, and kept a close watch on Remus.  
>He took a potion and went into the shrieking shack, the entrance to which was blocked by an enchanted tree that was violent when one went near it.<br>Sam and the others generally just kept guard of the tree to make sure no-one went in, and that Remus never came out.  
>Things went well for many months.<br>Then things changed.  
>On the full moon night, Sam and the others phased again and headed to the whomping willow.<br>On the way though, they were attacked by a tonne of dementors.  
>Seth shivered as they came near and started to whine as the dementors seemed to such at him.<br>Sam pushed Seth out the way, but the dementors turned on him!  
>All at once, the pack was overwhelmed with dementors, and none of them felt like they could be happy again, as they recalled their utter most horrible memories not only of themself, but of each other as they listened to each other's minds.<br>Suddenly, the attack stopped and the dementors moved away towards the great lake.  
>After a few moments, the pack recovered, though Seth was badly shaken.<br>"Come on Seth, we need to guard the tree." Sam pushed, heaving Seth up with his nose.  
>Seth whined, shook himself and moved.<br>At the tree, there was trouble.  
>There was three kids and three men.<br>One of the boys had a badly torn leg.  
>Sam assessed the situation.<br>There were 2 boys, one which had the bad leg, and one girl. Sam said they were a priority to protect.  
>Then the men.<br>One looked mousy and the other two men were restraining him.  
>One was a stranger. He looked ill and very malnuroushed.<br>The other was Remus.  
>"Uh oh." Sam muttered as the girl screamed, "Harry!"<br>She was pointing to the full moon that was emerging from the clouds.  
>Everyone froze and looked at Remus, who had begun to change... <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

When Remus had fully formed, he shoved the skinny man off him, and stood there panting.  
>"Let's go!" the injured boy said.<br>"Wait, wait!" the girl said, approaching Remus.  
>"Hermione!" the boy whimpered.<br>"Professor? Professor Lupin?" she asked tentivly.  
>Suddenly, he howled, making her jump, and making the pack snap out of it.<br>"Let's go!" Sam growled, taking the lead.  
>Suddenly, another man appeared and grabbed the boy with glasses.<br>"There you are, potter!"  
>Remus snarled at them, and the man instinctivly protected the children.<br>As Remus closed in, a huge black dog bounded into him, taking him by surprise.  
>Then the pack arrived, facing Remus and snarling agressivly.<br>"Get him boys! But don't kill him!" Sam ordered.  
>Obedience was immediate, and they chased Remus into the forrest.<br>Sam stayed behind and turned to the large black dog.  
>"Who are you?" he asked.<br>"I'm Serius Black - but I'm innocent I tell you! It was Pettigrew!" the dog answered quickly.  
>"What? The murderer?" Sam barked.<br>"I'm not a murderer! Look!" Serius answered, turning back into a man.  
>Sam did the same.<br>"Harry, tell him! Please!"  
>"Serius is innocent! Pettigrew chopped off his finger and turned into a rat so it looked like Serius killed him! He can't go to the dementors please!" Harry begged.<br>"Quiet Potter! This is ridiculous!" the professor said.  
>"Who are you?" Sam asked.<br>"Professor Snape. And you?"  
>"Sam Uley. Albus hired us to stop Remus hurting anyone." Sam replied quickly.<br>"Look, we need to get you to the hospital wing, and you to Albus' office!" Sam said pointing to Serius and Ron.  
>They did just that.<br>The Minister for magic was waiting.  
>"We've got him!" he shouted gleefully, pointing a wand at Serius.<br>"Hold on!" Sam snapped, standing infront of Serius.  
>"This man is innocent."<br>"Oh how do you know that? Cos' he told you?" the minister scoffed.  
>"Actually, I invited him to be part of my pack so I could read his mind. He is innocent."<br>"Who is the murder then?" the minister tutted.  
>"Peter Pettigrew." Serius answered.<br>"He's dead."  
>"He's not. If you check the wand I was using you'll see the spell used to change Pettigrew from a rat to a human."<br>The minster froze and took the wand.  
>He did a spell and looked horrified for a moment.<br>But then he shook his head.  
>"This proves nothing! It could've been used by Remus to turn you to human from your dog shape! You're going to the dementors!"<br>Sam growled and turned into his wolf shape, snapping at the minister.  
>Albus stunned the minister and grinned.<br>"Thank you for your services. Perhaps you can call the pack and you can go home now?"  
>Sam nodded and howled out the window.<br>Within minutes the pack arrived.  
>"We managed to restrain him and take him into the shrieking shack boss. He's alright."<br>Seth explained excitedly.  
>Sam nodded.<br>"This is serius, our newest member of the pack. He's coming home with us to get away from this lot." Sam said, nodding to the stunned minister.  
>"Ok - I did ask the Cullens if we could use their fireplace in an emergency and they agreed,<br>so." Albus explained quickly, walking to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder.  
>"Serius first, then Seth, Embry, Paul and you Sam."<br>"Goodbye Albus. Thank you." Serius smiled, before leaving through the fireplace.  
>After a few moments, everything was calm and the pack was back in La Push.<br>Serius got used to living with the pack, and was always welcome at the Cullens for food,  
>clean clothes and a hot shower.<br>For the first time in 12 years, Serius finally felt like he was home.  
>He wrote to Harry three times a week.<br>Life was good. 


End file.
